Burlesque
by PendulumWings
Summary: Eric introduces Godric to the newest craze in adult entertainment...Godric gets an idea. Short, cute, Godric and Eric bein' biffs.


Okay, short fic, because I love Godric and Eric and I can?

Mostly just made it up as I went along; not a whole lot of historical accuracy in the performance, methinks. But oh well.

Aude.

xx

* * *

><p>They were wearing England's finest, top hats and all, their pocket watches specifically gold, not silver. The body guard gave Eric a slow once over, testing his height - they were equals, matching each other.<p>

Finding him acceptable, the man gave Godric a slower look, his eyebrows furrowing.

"E looks too young ta be in 'ere, sir." he said, and tipped Godric's chin up. "'Ow ol' is you, boy?"

"Old enough." the glamour went unnoticed by everybody but Eric, who smirked.

"Come in, then, sir." the man stepped aside, blinking thoroughly.

"This is a waste of time." Godric repeated as they walked the short flight of stairs down. "If we want to see women dance, we only have to tell them."

"This is different. You'll understand when you see them."

"It smells in here. Like booze, and..." Godric lifted his chin and sniffed, his nostrils flaring. "Why can I smell so many chemicals?"

"The ladies have their hair." Eric steered his maker to the front of the room, and glamoured two patrons out of their seats. "They're wonderful."

"What are those for?" Godric's eyes had fallen on the two deep rooted poles on either side of the stage.

"The damnedest thing." Eric grinned. "You'll see, my brother, just wait."

"Was it worth the fee?" Godric didn't believe that any woman could dance enough to make him as half as excited as Eric was over the new development in adult entertainment, but he was willing to try, for his son.

"Yes," Eric said, and cocked his head, listening to high heels clacking on the wooden boards of the floor. He patted his maker's knee. "You'll see!"

"I suppose I will." Godric sat back in his chair, putting his elbow up on the back of it, and leaning his temple on his fist.

"Gentleman." A tall, curved, red headed woman in some of the highest heels Godric had ever seen, walked out and put her hands on her hips, staring out into the sea of men who cheered her, Eric included.

"How are we all this eve?" she had some kind of fake lash on her eyes, as well as glitter and sequins stuck on her skin. He thought she looked ridiculous.

A round of cheering went up.

"Well, that sounds good to me. Tonight, _to-night_! We here at Lady Mary's have a special surprise for all of you..." she pursed her brightly painted lips, and sashayed over to the side of the stage, carefully climbing up onto a raised platform, so she stood above them all.

She was wearing a red-and-white striped bandanna as means of a skirt, with fishnet stockings, and a long tailed black captain's jacket. But it was like no captain's jacket Godric had ever seen - this one dipped in low at the front, revealing the swell of her breasts, and glittering skin. She fixed a cap on her big, bouncing hair, tilting it to shadow one side of her face as she pouted at the crowd.

"Is this woman aware she'd wearing mismatching items from the military?"

"Godric, they're women. Just admire how low that vest sits, ja?"

"It's impractical." he began.

"She's never even touched salt water, my maker." Eric said, taking his eyes off the dame to soothe the teen. "Just watch."

Behind the wings on the sides of the stage, the clicking of heels were heard, and whispered words and half hushed giggles met Godric's ears. He gave Eric a long, searching look: _"Do I really need to be here?_" and Eric nodded, hid grin widening still.

"We have..._Pirate night_."

Eric yeowled loudly, and some of the men matched him, some even getting to their feet in a victorious roar. They clapped loudly, their gloves muffling most of the sound, as champagne was offered to the vampires by a skantily clad girl, barely older than sixteen. Behind her, a rich looking man stared unashamedly at the shortness of her skirt, shifting his trousers when he stared too long.

"Alrigh', love?" she winked at Godric, bending lower than necessary, her breasts spilling over the top of her far-too-tight blouse.

"Fine," he sighed, looking bored.

"Naw, firs' time, innit?" she grinned at Eric, who nodded knowingly.

"I haven't told him a thing." he winked, and the girl laughed, before going to offer another table the champagne.

"I love pirate night." Eric sniggered, sitting back in his chair, his knees far apart. He took his top hat off and placed it on the table, fishing out his money from his breast pocket. "I thought it was only on Wednesdays."

"'Pirate' night?" Godric repeated.

"The theme." Eric supplied.

Abruptly, the room went dark as the redhead finished her announcements. There was a large, anxious cheer from the crowd of hooting men, then music began to play, and the twittering girls behind the curtains came out, all in some very high heels and short skirts. From where they were, Godric could see straight up the little petticoats, glimpsing more than he'd yet seen of a woman in public.

"What on earth...?" he murmured, and Eric clapped him on the shoulder.

"Welcome to burlesque." the Viking grinned, and lifted his eyes back to the stage.

Two girls split from the choreographed dance to go to each of the poles Godric had been asking about earlier. The one on the left, a long haired brunette in curled pigtails, lifted the back of her skirt, swinging her hips, as she took hold of the pole and swung around it, leaning just enough so that her cleavage was proffered to the men.

The other, a straight haired blonde, lifted herself up on the pole, and spun down it, giggling loudly, her smile electric. Godric was sitting on the very edge of his seat, watching her every move. Although he was fairly sure she was wearing a wig (her eyebrows were much darker than the artificial nonsense on her head,) he could see that she was young, and talented, twisting and spinning around the pole like she was slicked in oil.

"Burlesque." he repeated, nodded, and gaped as they simultaneously flashed the entire club, giggling cheekily behind their hands.

"You like?" Eric reached over and ran his hand over the crotch of Godric's trousers to clarify. "Ha, see. I told you."

"You keep that up, and I'm going to have to dine on a highly shiny pirate." he half teased, knocking the blonde's hand away. His eyes fixed on a dark haired beauty strutting toward them both, stepping fearlessly onto their table, sinking down to their height, pouting prettily at Eric. She wore knee high leather boots (with a heel, of course,) and a torn black skirt, with a red off-the-shoulder, belted top.

"My lady," Eric aid with all due grace, slipping a fifty down her shirt, his knuckles brushing over the rise of her chest. She cocked her eye brow at him, sliding off the table to kick one leg up, over his shoulder, rolling her hips as she hovered just above his crotch. He maintained eye contact, as did she, the perfect pursed lips catching Godric's eyes.

He slid a hundred from his pocket, and quite deftly waved it. Unfortunately for the dark haired girl, she ignored it. The blonde in the wig, however, did not, and she slid down from the stage to slink onto his lap, fluttering her fake lashes at him.

"'Lo, lover." she purred. "Saw you watchin' me. Lyk watcha see, sweetness?"

"Very much." he too, slid his money down her shirt, tucking it in safely. "Show me more." he coaxed, and sat back with his hands behind his head.

* * *

><p>"We just spent over two thousand dollars on women." Godric reflected, walking to their nest with his coat slung over one shoulder. "I was going to stop after the second one..."<p>

Eric chuckled, still wiping lipstick from his face, and neck with his jacket.

"That's what I thought. But it was pirate night." he shrugged, his explanation apparently satisfactory for the both of them.

"What other themes do they present?"

"Oh, not much else. Pirate night is the only good theme they have."

Godric was quiet for a moment, then gave his progeny a long look. His eyes were bright, and a smirk curled his lips.

"Eric." he said casually.

"Ja?"

"If we started our own burlesque club... We could have a Viking theme."

* * *

><p>Needless to say, the two mischievous vampires did start up their very own burlesque club, with a pirate, Viking, Asian, and Dominatrix themed night. The problem wasn't hiring ladies - because they had an abundance of those, clamouring after the generous funds that they were offering, as well as Eric and Godric's charisma.<p>

It wasn't getting the costumes, because they could glamour seamstresses into working for them, and Eric in particular, was handy with a sketching pad and ideas for what they should wear and how much skin they should show.

The problem didn't even lay with the public not going to their club, because for the first few nights, it sold out within the first hour, men clamouring desperately to see this new, themed, burlesque studio.

The problem was their appetites.

They just couldn't keep their fangs to themselves.

**The End.**


End file.
